It is well known that the type of drinking goblets, glasses, or crystal used for serving drinks is most desirably tailored to the type of drink being served, the nature of the social function, and the character of the surrounding environment. Previously, a multiplicity of goblets, glasses, or crystal have been required to satisfy the various occasions and decors in which drinks are served. A given cup portion of a goblet or piece of crystal stem ware may be combined with any of numerous stems and bases to tailor the resulting drinking utensil for a particular use in a given environment. Indeed, the stems and bases attached to the cup typically assert the decorative tone of the utensil as a whole.
Accordingly, it is most desirable to have interchangeable stems and cup portions of goblets and other drinking utensils to generate numerous combinations and permutations of drinking implements and devices. It is also most desirable to provide candle holders which coordinate with or complement such drinking utensils, having similar interchangeable parts.
The prior art has taught various types of drinking implements in which the base and receptacle can be attached, separated, and reattached. Particularly, concepts of general interest are show in U.S. Pats. Nos. 3,481,731, 809,567, 2,120,862, 2,054,245, 2,664,004, 2,169,426, 1,801,281 and 1,986,958. However, none of the prior art structures teach the implementation of any of a plurality of stem assemblies with any of a plurality of cup assemblies, and in which the area of interconnection between the two may be concealed by means of any of a plurality of decorative collars. Further, the prior art does not present a structure of constituent parts which is adapted for ease of storage and retention. Additionally, the prior art is truly devoid of any teaching of an effective means for devising a plurality of combinations and permutations of stem ware assemblies.